The Last Goodbye
by Etherelemental
Summary: I really can't say anything without giving at least most of the fic away. I've already given too much away with the title, but I feel that the title is the best that there is. Anyway, don't read if you don't like the idea of death. Please Read and Review


Author's notes: I thought of this while listening to a song; although I can't really remember which one it was. Also, I got part of the idea from a poem that I read a while a ago about why we give our hearts to dogs to tear apart. Meaning: why do we become so attached to our pets even though we know that we'll outlive them. Though, some may think that I don't like Pikachu because of how I've done this fic, I would like to say that it is far from being fact. I like Pikachu, although Pikachu isn't my favorite (Go Latios and Latias!) I still think that Pikachu is nice. Another reason I thought of writing this fic is because I've seen several fics where Misty dies and Ash is left mourning her or vise versa. I just think that this would be a nice idea for a story. Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and never will. (Though I might own something someday ^_^)  
  
Ages: Ash: 35 Misty: 35 Brock: 40 Pikachu: 75(pika-years)  
  
*  
  
Ash didn't know what was wrong with Pikachu, but he knew that he had to get him to the Pokecenter as quickly as he could. Ash was just walking home with Pikachu when Pikachu collapsed. That's when Ash realized that something wasn't right. Pikachu had been fine all day until then. Pikachu hadn't even battled and Ash still couldn't understand what was wrong. Ash rushed into the Pokecenter and Nurse Joy took over. Ash couldn't just wait patiently for Pikachu to be all right. So Ash was pacing the whole time while Pikachu was in the back. Ash wanted to do something, but he knew he couldn't. During all the times that he and Pikachu had been together, he had never seen Pikachu encounter something like this.  
  
Finally after an hour of pacing, Nurse Joy came out to see Ash. Ash knew that he wasn't going to receive good news when he saw how sad Nurse Joy was. "Wh- what's wrong?" Ash stuttered.  
  
Nurse Joy only looked at Ash. Even when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Ash could only think of one thing that could now be wrong with Pikachu when Nurse Joy looked away. "No!" Ash cried. "This can't be happening! Pikachu can't die!"  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry," Nurse Joy said, almost inaudibly. "There's nothing we can do. Your Pikachu is just getting too old."  
  
Ash couldn't handle it. He just turned and ran. He didn't even realize that he almost ran over Misty and Brock who were with him in Pallet City. Ash just ran without care to where he was going. He didn't even look where he was running because he was blinded by his tears and he barely missed running into a tree or brick wall without even realizing it. Ash just wanted to do anything that would keep Pikachu with him. Ash just didn't know what else he could do. Although, Ash knew that there was never anything that he could do to keep this from happening. He knew deep inside that one day either Pikachu or him would die, leaving the other to roam the world without their continued companionship.  
  
Finally, when Ash was quite a ways into the forest just outside of Pallet, he tripped over a root that was just barely sticking above ground. Ash didn't even bother getting up. He just allowed himself to stay there and cry until he couldn't anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty was surprised to see Ash run out of the Pokecenter like that. Misty and Brock had done a bit of shopping, as they knew that Ash's birthday would be coming up soon and they wanted to be prepared. Misty was even more surprised when Nurse Joy ran out of the Pokecenter directly after Ash instead of Pikachu. Nurse Joy stopped at the top of the steps to the Pokecenter while Ash just kept running. Misty walked over to Nurse Joy and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
"He brought his Pikachu in to see what was wrong with it. I ran several tests and found that his Pikachu is dying. I don't know how long his Pikachu has left, but I know that it won't be much longer," Nurse Joy replied.  
  
Misty and Brock were horrified. Although they could think of several scenarios of why Ash would run out of the Pokecenter like that, they didn't expect it to be because of that. Misty decided to follow Ash if she could find him. As Misty was searching for Ash, she was hoping that Pikachu still might be able to make it through whatever was happening to Pikachu. Misty figured that Ash would probably go in one direction and as she followed where she had seen him run to, she couldn't help but let herself cry as she thought of all the times that she had gone through with Pikachu. She didn't even try to stop herself from crying. Eventually she found Ash, but only after she tripped over him because of how blind she was from her own tears. She quickly apologizes to Ash, but he doesn't seem to hear. Misty shakes Ash and he doesn't respond. Misty can tell that Ash is still alive because she can see him breathing. Misty figures that Ash is probably in shock and not certain of what to do about Piakchu.  
  
Misty sighs. She doesn't want to leave Ash here, but she also wants to go see how Pikachu was doing. Even though Pikachu was dying, it didn't mean that he was dead already. Misty decided to just wait for Ash to get himself together. Misty doesn't want Ash to be alone right now. Misty is certain that Brock is with Pikachu and keeping him company. The least I can do for Pikachu is take care of his trainer right now, Misty thought to herself, as she sits with her back to a tree and waits for Ash to get himself back together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brock is beginning to get worried about Misty and Ash. Misty took off after Ash when he ran by them on their way to the Pokecenter to meet up with him. That was early in the afternoon. Now it was dusk and Brock knew that soon they might not have much light to find their way back to Pallet city if they had left the city into the surrounding forest. Brock knew that was the logical place for them to go because there wasn't any place that Brock could think of that Ash could be to get some peace and quiet while his best friend and first pokemon was dying in the pokecenter. Will this be how I'll feel if any of my pokemon begin to die? Brock asks himself, doing his best to think of what Ash is feeling about the situation.  
  
At least he learned this from Nurse Joy and not from Team Rocket, Brock though, also glad about that. Ash would have blamed Team Rocket if they had told him. Brock did not know what Ash's reaction would be, but Brock wouldn't be surprised if Ash tried to kill them. Brock also felt close to Pikachu, but that was more as a friend. Brock knew that it had to be the hardest for Ash because of the fact that Ash was closer to Pikachu than anyone else; including his other pokemon. Brock only wished that there was something else that he could do. Although he made really good pokemon food and knew how to take the best care of them as well as keeping them healthy, he didn't know how to keep them from dying. Brock figured that he never would be able to keep them from dying, as eventually all things die in the world, no matter what it is.  
  
Brock thinks of all the times that he spent with Pikachu. While he's doing this, he notices that Ash and Misty return from wherever they were. He can tell just by looking at them that they're at least taking this news just as hard as he is. Brock doesn't feel like saying anything and they don't seem to either. Brock doesn't know when he will feel like talking, but he knows that eventually he will need to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash is sitting next to Pikachu while Pikachu is resting at the Pokecenter. Ash doesn't want to leave Pikachu's side, because he at least wants to be with him when he dies. Ash only wished that they could have been able to have more time to be together. Ash also wished that he would have treated Pikachu much better than he had. Ash sighs then smiles wryly as he remembers times when he and Pikachu didn't really get along too well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ash is trying to walk away from Pallet town with Pikachu, but Pikachu doesn't seem to be very interested in going with him. Ash is wearing the rubber gloves his mother gave him for his laundry and pulling Pikachu with the clothesline that he got to do his laundry with as well. Ash sighs and knows that he needs to come up with a better way to travel with Pikachu the way he is right now.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ash tries to literally throw Pikachu into battle against Misty in the Cerulean gym. Pikachu is refusing to battle, but Ash doesn't realize it right away. After Pikachu refused to attack a few times, Ash realized that it was just more than refusing to battle. Pikachu didn't want to fight against his own friend's pokemon.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ash wants Pikachu to battle the Sandshrew, but Pikachu doesn't seem to share that desire. Ash wants to beat his opponent so much, but his Pidgeotto had already been taken out and Ash wanted to use his strongest pokemon here. With Pikachu refusing, Ash decided to pull up on Pikachu's tail to try and throw Pikachu into the battle. Ash then was promptly electrocuted.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Misty just started yelling at Ash when Ash refused to do anything but mope about his loss in the Indigo league. Ash became irritated and began yelling back at her. Pikachu seemed to get a bit distressed at seeing them argue like that and electrocuted everyone in the room.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ash snapped out of his reverie when he saw Pikachu start to stir. Ash quickly got close to Pikachu. Ash watched as Pikachu opened his eyes and asks softly, "Chu?"  
  
Ash nods and watches in horror as Pikachu closes his eyes and slows his breathing to a stop. Ash can't help but cry hard as his best friend and very first pokemon has just died. Ash barely manages through his sobs, "Good-bye, my friend. Pikachu."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misty is surprised at Ash. She didn't expect him to be willing to come to Pikachu's funeral, but then she realizes that even if her Psyduck died, she would feel obligated to attend his funeral, because she at least owes that much to all of her pokemon. Misty's heart breaks even more as she watches Ash and can see the pain that keeps on coming across his face. Misty knows that it is not easy for Ash to be here. Misty just hopes that he will be fine soon. Though, Misty knows that she will never forget the times that she spent with Pikachu. One of the few non-water type pokemon that she ever really got close to.  
  
*  
  
Author's notes: So, how was that? I know it was sad, but I just couldn't think of a cheerful way to do this. I just wonder if Pikachu did die in the series, how would Ash take that? I at least feel that all living things should at least get the benefit of a painless death. That way it would be kind to what is dying. Please review your opinions and any other comments that you have about this. I had at one point thought of a perfect song to make this into a song-fic, but I can't remember what it was. Anyway, even if you flame, please review this. 


End file.
